Fairy Facebook!
by SheathFlower
Summary: A story I updated on Wattpad @FairyTailFangirl1610. Fairy Tail Facebook style! Don't own the characters though.


_**Natsu D**__. is online._

_**Lucy H.**__ is online._

_**Gray F.**__ is online._

_**Juvia L. **__is online._

_**Erza Scarlet i**__s online._

_**Erza Scarlet**__ updated her status._

How is it that I'm the only one in Team Natsu who's using my full name as my username?

[ Like ] [ Comments : 67]

**Lucy H. **: O_O I just noticed it.

**Natsu D. : **I was too lazy to type in Dragneel.

**Gray F. : **You typed it now, didn't you, Ash Brain?

**Natsu D. :** Well, what about you, Ice Princess?! You copycatting freak!

**Gray F. **: My last name is longer than yours, hothead. Besides, this style fits me the best.

_**Juvia L. **__and 10 others like this._

**Natsu D. : **It fits me well, too! Right, **Lucy H. **?

**Lucy H. : **Don't know, don't care.

**Natsu D. : **But Luce!

**Gray F. : **HA. Flamehead just got BURNED! XD

**Natsu D. : **You wanna go, Gray?! Huhh?!

**Erza Scarlet : **Are you two fighting, **Natsu D. **and **Gray F.** ?

**Natsu D. : **N-No, Erza!

**Gray F.** : -_- Tch. Baka.

**Juvia L. : Gray F. **Gray-sama! You're so dreamy even on Facebook!

_1099388477565 fans like this._

**Juvia L. : **EHHH?! 1099388477565 + 1 LOVE RIVALS?!

**Lucy H. : **For the last time, Juvia, I am NOT your love rival!

**Juvia L. : **LIES! LIES ALL OF IT! Juvia knows the way you look at Gray-sama!

**Natsu D. : **Say, why don't you change your name to Erza S. , **Erza Scarlet**?

**Erza Scarlet** : I don't want to. My last name is special to me in more ways than one.

_**Mirajane Strauss **__is online._

_**Levy R McGarden **__is online._

_**Mirajane Strauss, Levy R McGarden, Lucy H., Juvia L. **__and 243,451,458,867 others __like __**Erza Scarlet's **__comment._

**Mirajane Strauss : **Ara ara! What do we have here?

**Levy R McGarden : **Mira, though I sometimes disagree with you, I agree that something is going on. :3

**Lucy H. : **I could say the same for you, Levy-chan!

**Mirajane Strauss : **Uh huh! What's with the R? It sounds so familiar. ;)

**Erza Scarlet **: I somewhat agree.

**Juvia L. :** Hai, Levy-chan! XD

**Levy R McGarden : **U-uh, n-nothing! Absolutely nothing! ^/_\\\^

**Mirajane Strauss : **No, no…I'm sure I've heard that name before, Levy-chan. And, if I'm not mistaken, it's a six-letter long name, ending with an X!

**Lucy H.** : Yeah, **Mirajane Strauss**! AHA! It's a R_ _ FOX!

_**Gajeel Redfox**__is online _

**Levy R McGarden : **LU-chan! I'm going to DIE ANYTIME NOW! DX

**Gajeel Redfox : **Gee, calm down, Shrimp. **Levy R McGarden**

**Levy R McGarden : **TT/_\\\\TT **Lucy H. Mirajane Strauss Erza Scarlet Juvia L.** Nande?! NANDE?!

_**Levy R McGarden**__ is offline. _

**Gajeel Redfox **: What's with her?

**Lucy H**. : Nothing, Gajeel. Girl issues.

**Gajeel Redfox** : Uh huh. Okay then, bunny girl.

_**Gajeel Redfox**__ is offline._

**Lucy H. : **Phew. That was close.

_**Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Juvia L.**__ like this._

**Mirajane Strauss : **Ne, ne Lucy, when are you going to make your move?

**Lucy H.** : Move on what?

**Erza Scarlet** : On Mr. D.

**Lucy H.** : Mr "D"?

**Mirajane Strauss** : -sighs- You really are a dense girl, Lucy. The clue is already given.

**Lucy H.** : D-dense?! Me?

**Mirajane Strauss :** You wrote the clue and you still don't understand. –sighs again-

**Lucy H.** : …

**Lucy H.** : EHHHHHH?!

**Lucy H.** : Why would I even make a move on that idiot anyway?! /_\\\\\

**Mirajane Strauss** : Because you love him.

**Juvia L.** : Juvia is happy that you're not Juvia's love rival! ^^

**Lucy H.** : **Juvia L.**, I was never your love rival anyway. And, **Mirajane Strauss**, I d-don't! No! /_\\

**Mirajane Strauss** : Then why are you emoji blushing?

**Juvia L.** : **Lucy H.** Don't tell Juvia that you're going to ditch your love for him for Gray-sama or Juvia will kill you! _

Lucy H. **: Juvia L.** I'm not going to do that!

Fine, I give up.

I l-like-no, l-love- N-Natsu…

_**Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Juvia L., Gray F. **__and 102,938,475,684,930,285,634,990,090,724,906 other NaLu fans like this._

_**Natsu Dragneel**__ is offline._

_**Levy R McGarden**__ is online._

_**Levy R McGarden **__likes__** Lucy H.'s **__comment._

**Lucy H. **: E-eh?!

**Lucy H. **: He's offline…

**Lucy H.** : He doesn't love me, does he? TT^TT

**Levy R McGarden** : Lu-chan…

_**Lisanna Strauss**__ is online._

_**Elfman Strauss**__ is online._

_**Lisanna Strauss **__and__** Elfman Strauss**__ like __**Lucy H.**__'s comment._

**Lisanna Strauss **: Daijobu, Lucy. I'm sure he'd reply you soon.

**Elfman Strauss :** Replying is a MAN!

**Lucy H. **: L-Lisanna? Aren't you angry or anything?

**Lisanna Strauss** : No, Lucy. I'm happy for you. Although I had a crush on him when I was little, come to think of it, we just don't click together, you know. Gambatte yo! ^_^

_**Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia L., Gray F., Levy R McGarden**__ and 457,839,803,814,865,685,863 NaLu fans like this._

**Lucy H. : **Lisanna… :')

**Mirajane Strauss** : Lisanna, I am so proud of you, my strong little sister!

**Elfman Strauss** : I agree with nee-chan! Being strong is a MAN!

**Lisanna Strauss ** : Mira-nee, Elf-niichan…

**Lucy H.** : Be right back, guys, there's someone at my door.

_**Lucy H. **__is offline._

**Mirajane Strauss** : Hmm. I have a feeling it's Natsu.

**Erza Scarlet** : Same here.

**Mirajane Strauss **: Ah, Erza! About that comment on your last name being special, care tell us why? ;)

**Erza Scarlet : **A-as though I'd tell you. /_\\\

**Mirajane Strauss** : Aww, Erza, don't be such a spoilsport! Tell us!

**Erza Scarlet** : No. NOT NOW.

_**Lucy H.**__ is online._

_**Natsu D.**__ is online._

**Mirajane Strauss** : So, what happened back there?

**Natsu D.** : That's for the fans to guess.

**Erza Scarlet** : Tell us, Natsu, or face my wrath.

**Natsu D.** : Yeesh! Fine!

We, umm, kissed. /_\\\

_**Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Levy R McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Juvia L., Gray F. **__and 102,938,475,684,930,285,634,990,090,724,906 other NaLu fans like this._

**Mirajane Strauss : **Alright! This calls for a celebration! NALU IS CANNONNN!

_435,867,092,142,357,465,798,069,875,624,513,243 NaLu fans like this._

**Gray F. : **O_O That sure is a lot of fans.

**Erza Scarlet** : You can say that again.

_**Mirajane Strauss**__ updated her status._

YOSH! Since NaLu is canon now, we're having a full-fledged party with people from all over Magnolia and even the other guilds! The party is at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall on Saturday! Best of all, you're all invited! Hit the like button, smash it, crash it with your awesome, supportive likes and keep writing your comments!

Oh, and dear fangirls out there, you better come! Many other couples will be canonized too! XD – _with __**Natsu D., Lucy H., Gray F., Juvia L., Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Levy R McGarden, Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, Sabertooth Guild, Mermaid Heel Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Crime Sorciere Guild**__, and everyone else._

[ Likes: 736,857,697,089,645,736,625,514,253,758,867,534,756]

**Lucy H**. : Mira...^^" Calm yourself down, kay…

**Erza Scarlet** : Other...couples?

O/_\\\O

**Gray F**. : Tch. MIRAA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU INVITE LAMIA SCALE FOR?!

**Mirajane Strauss** : Why, Gray? Are you jealous? And Lucy, I try, but I can't because NaLu is just so AMAZING! -fangirling-

**Gray F.** : -rolls eyes- Why the hell would I be jealous?!

**Erza Scarlet** : Lyon will be there, fighting for her. (**Juvia L**.)

**Gray F.** : Why would I care? -_-

**Juvia L. **: G-Gray s-sama... -sniffles-

**Erza Scarlet** : SEE! NOW YOU"VE MAD HER CRY!

_**Juvia L**__. is offline_

**Gray F.** : Whaa? Juvia, wait!

_**Gray F is**__ offline _

**Mirajane Strauss **: -sighs- As tsundere as ever.

**Erza Scarlet** : Agreed.

**Mirajane Strauss** : A question, Erza. Why is your last name special to you? Hmm? ;)

**Erza Scarlet** : I SKIP THAT QUESTION AGAIN!

**E_rza Scarlet _**_is offline._


End file.
